A City For No One
Search "Where did he go?!" Erza exclaimed, having returned to the clinic to see the hole in the wall, and Amon gone. "He went off on a little revenge quest." Necro calmly replied, puffing his cigar "I knew trying to stop him was kinda pointless, considering he could me up pretty bad without trying...". "You just let an injured, diseased man walk away?!" Erza angrily shouted at Necro, before stopping, beginning to cough and clutch her wound. "He threw half way across the room, okay? He's kinda tough for me..." Necro said "If you want to go after him, feel free, I won't stop you.". "Where could he be going anyway?" Midnight asked "You don't think...?". "If I had any guess, he's going after three people; Arachno, Wight, and...Scavenger." Necro answered "I have no idea where they are though, so, that's kinda up to you to figure out.". "If I had any guess, I'd say we follow the killing intent." Cobra said "Or well, his thoughts. I can try and scope a larger radius and pinpoint his location. Or just smell him.". "In that case, let's go!" Erza said "Before he does anything he'll regret.". As the look for him continued, Amon himself walked through the streets, the ground and everything around him breaking down and distintegrating, the metal rusting and melting, lightbulbs of lamposts erupting in flames and exploding. He stopped near a store window, looking at his reflection, taking note of the red hair streak, the dried up blood on his hair giving it the illusion it was some kind of hairdye. The aura around his body calmed down, dissipating and vanishing. Amon fiddled with said hair streak, seeing even the layers under it became red, even slicking his hair back with his hand revealed more layers of blood dyed hair "...I look dumb." Amon said, seeing the bandages on his body soaking from the rain. He pulled them off, seeing them as just a nuisance, exposing the still new scars around his arm, and the more he removed the bandages, he just saw more and more scars, reaching up to his shoulder "Maybe..." Amon began wrapping the bandages back on his arm, covering the scars "It's probably a bad idea to...to not let them heal first." But the bandages tore as he pulled, only managing to cover half way through his arm "...Funny.". He placed his hand on his shoulder, moving it around, stretching it as he looked into the store. Without giving it much of a second thought, Amon teleported into the store, teleporting out immediately after wearing a random blue blazer he found. He rolled up the bandages off his body into a mangled mess, tossing it into a nearby garbage can and walking away, zipping up the blazer "Hm..." Amon felt the blazer's sleeves with his hands, getting an idea of its texture. "Feeling alright there, bud?" A masculine voice called to Amon, a cloaked man leaning against the building wall, a metallic armor and gauntlets on his body and limbs, as well as a mask, a visor. Amon stopped, turning to face the armoured man "...Hawk." Amon uttered "Come to take the piss?". "Nah, I wouldn't do that, no no, not at all." The man, Hawk, answered, a tone of snide, and casual humorous mockery. He walked towards Amon, rubbing his chin as he inspected Amon "Call me Scavenger now. You know, 'cause I scavenge!" He said, trying to be funny "Anyway..." He continued, noticing Amon wasn't chuckling "Heard you reunited with Algea, musta been fu-..." Suddenly, Amon grabbed Scavenger by his neck, his fingers tightening around his neck. "Hawk." Amon said, loosening his grip "Songbird is dead. Did you know?" Amon released Scavenger, waiting for his answer. "Haha..." Scavenger chuckled a bit, rubbing his neck is slight pain "I helped in it." That was all Amon needed to hear, and a straight punch square to Scavenger's face, sending him flying across the streets, pummeling on the pavement. Amon cracked his knuckles, walking towards Scavenger "What do you...mean, you helped?" Amon said, a slight feeling of malice in his tone. Scavenger stood back, adjusting his helmet "I gave Arachno all the locations of Song's locations. That's what." Amon suddenly tackled Scavenger, striking him with such force, the glass windows of the stores near them shattered, grabbing Scavenger by his shoulders, and pulling him forward, smashing Scavenger into the ground. Amon fixed his sleeved, rolling them up slightly "Ha...hahaha..." Scavenger began to stand up again. "What about Sasha?" Amon asked "The closest you had to a sister...". "He could've killed her if she was in the way." Scavenger replied "I gave him permission to do so." Amon simply stomped on his head, an imprint forming on the concrete, raising his foot and stomping on him again. And he continued. Again and again, Amon stomped on Scavenger's head, his helmet making a loud CLANK and TING with every foot stomp on the hard pavement, making the imprint into a small hole. Amon's breathing intensified slowly, his eyes glaring intently at Scavenger. Amon stopped, stomping his foot next to Scavenger's head. He breathed out, exhaling as he began to calm down, turning away from Scavenger "...Get out of my face." Amon said to Scavenger in a threatening manner. Scavenger stood up, pulling out a device from his cloak, a pill-shaped metallic device, which a blade of raw magic power formed from "Amon, I am here to kill you." Scavenger said, beginning to walk towards Amon "You're a problem, and I'm the solut-...". "Stop." Arachno said, suddenly appearing between the two "Scavenger, don't you have a more important duty to fulfill." He said to Scavenger "I'll deal with Amon.". "Ah, what? No, no no no. NO!" Scavenger angrily walked up to Arachno, pulling him by his shoulder to turn and face him "I am the one's who's killing Amon, you bastard!". "Scavenger, please, don't be childish now." Arachno said to Scavenger, calmly replying. "Ohohoho, nooooo." Scavenger obnoxiously replied "I! I am the bastard who has the right to put my sword through his fucking heart! I! Am the one! Who has waited for th-...!". "I'll distract him. Keep him busy." Arachno cut off Scavenger "Hawk, Scavenger, little boy...just put out the fumes and come back to finish him off." Arachno said, smiling and turning to face Amon again. "...Fine." Scavenger reluctantly replied, his energy beam de-activating "Don't kill him or you'll take his place." Scavenger said, leaning forward as he sprinted in great speed, rushing through the rain. "Now then...Amon." Arachno adjusted his tie, loosening it and his top "I have devised a hundred different plans to defeat you since last time. Every change will develop a hundred more. Every moment, I will be ahead of you. This time, I am ready.". "..." Amon began walking towards Arachno, the wires beginning to pull against his body, attached to the surrounding buildings to create a sort of "web" to catch him in. "Before, I didn't kill you because you were useful, even for a moment. I heard about your newfound power, so I realized, I can't kill you, so I will keep you out of the way." Arachno explained, clenching his hands into fists, the wires following his commands, tightening around Amon's body, stopping him moments away from Arachno "Algea was the right choice, but it seems I underustimated those friends of yours...." Arachno grinned, the wires beginning to slice through his flesh and drawing blood "Now Amon...are you ready, to die?!". CRACK Arachno's proud and confident grin loosening into a frown. In his entire life as an assassin, and even before, he saw many things. He saw a man kill a woman with a bottle, he saw his father casually and nonchalantly take out ten men without being discovered, he saw his mother die. Arachno was fortunate to be the son of Wight, even if he was a bastard. He was blessed with seeing a hundred different training regimes for assassins, martial arts, and participated in some of them, instructed by masters of various calibres, all for his father's pride. In Bosco, the population of Mages is the lowest of all countries, so, the sight before him, of building shattering and being uprooted with a single leap, his wires still tightly wrapped around Amon's limbs. The two buildings crashed around Arachno, and none of the debris struck him or Amon. Soon, the pain caught up to him, and Arachno screamed, his bone broken and sticking out of his knee, with Amon's leg against his right leg. Arachno fell on the ground, screaming further as he held his leg in pain, the blood washing over his white suit and the pavement. Amon stood over Arachno, grabbing the man's glasses off the ground, blood dripping from his arms due to the wires digging into his skin, casually pulling off the wires from his arms and legs "How many plans did you conjure for this?" Amon gazed at Arachno, genuinely waiting for his response. "Y-...You bas-..." Arachno tried to utter words, but this kind of pain was something he never experienced before. Broken bones and stab wounds was one thing, but a complete mangling of his leg was something else "I have...I have...!" Arachno tried to get back up, best he could do was lift his body up with his arms "Yes...I've come up with...with tens of hundred more plans...I'm still the victor here...!". "Funny.". "Don't mock me!" Arachno said, grabbing Amon's blazer, using him as an anchor to stand back up "I can...kill you...! Don't...think I cannot...!". "You're embarassing yourself." Amon calmly said, grabbing Arachno by his collar, pulling him away and then lifting him up "I was outside of Bosco, and the moment I left all of this behind, do you know what happened?" Amon asked Arachno, noticing he wasn't answering "I knew what fatherly joy is." His grip tightened on Arachno, pulling him closer "And I knew genuine loss. It was amazing really. My eyes openned up to what I was doing to people in this shit hole. Then things kept going downhill..." Black blood seeped through Amon's scars, forming as claws and a gauntlet "I made me some new enemies, and became something I can vehemently fear and hate. But, I think I'm over that now.". "What are you...on about...?". "I think I'm okay with being a demon." Amon quickly released and grabbed Arachno again, this time holding him by his neck "I remember what Grigori always told me, so, I hope you don't mind, but since you're one of the causes of my...reunion with Al-..." Amon stopped himself, spitting on the ground in repulsion "Her." Amon slammed Arachno into the ground, raising his arm up, his claws seeming to extend "Hmm..." However, he seemed to halt, lowering his arm and tapping against his forehead "...No...killing you isn't worth it. Or rather, it's merciful.". "What...?" Arachno said in confusion. "Yeah..." Amon stood up above Arachno, placing his foot on his other leg, beginning to press against it "Don't forget me." An echoeing scream caught the attention of passerby and other people in the area. The Road of Black Bricks "Come on, come on! COME ON!" Erza rushed through the rain along with the Oracion Seis, wearing a rain coat over her, and so did the Oracion Seis "That scream has to be related to Amon, and those buildings too!" She exclaimed, being ahead of the group. "C-...Calm down...and...wait up...!" Cobra said, beginning to run out of breathe. "Or it's just you..." Racer said, showing no problem in keeping up with everyone else "Erza, maybe you should calm do-...". "If you're going to take your time then I'll be up ahead!" Erza angrily shouted at them, her next footstep breaking the ground as she sped up ahead. "Oh, dammit...!" Cobra said, beginning to slow down, eventually stopping and panting "Ah...this power inconsistency is keeping me tired...". "You're not the most athletic man." Racer replied "I'll go and catch up to Erza. You guys do your best and catch up.". "Just be careful, Racer." Midnight said "Whatever happened to Amon, we don't know, but Erza got first-hand view. We shouldn't blame her or Amon for their behaviour." Midnight explained, clutching his shoulder "We ourselves know what being helpless and hopeless is like, and so does Erza.". "Understood." Racer said, tossing the rain coat off his body, as he leaned down like an olympic runner, before blitzing off after Erza. Arachno lied on the ground, his legs drenched in blood and both broken "Urgh...! Damn you...Amon!" Arachno said, beginning to crawl, as a figure stood infront of him "...Father...". "Arachno." Wight replied in a greeting manner, taking off his hat, and placing it on his chest as a sign of respect "You did good, I won't hold anything against you. You were at a disadvantage, bu-...". "Shut up, old man!" Arachno snapped at his father, grabbing him by his leg "You...what does an old timer like you know?! This isn't...this is not a matter of...! Gah...!". "Dumb boy." Wight harshly replied, snapping his fingers, as two individuals appeared out of seemingly nowhere, helping Arachno stand up "Arachno. Assassins aren't people who face their foe face to face. You need to be unseen, and faceless, when you kill. That was your error." Wight said to Arachno, signs of anger brimming through his words. Suddenly, everyone's attention was caught by Erza leaping into the scene, stopping for a moment to catch her breathe. Erza noticed them, as well as Arachno's injuries "Your legs..." Erza then put two and two together, the scream and with the surrounding debris, figured out what happened "Did you see Amon?!" She asked them. "Amon..." Wight looked at the young woman, realizing who she was "Why of course. Are you his friend?". "Tell me where he went, please!" Erza asked them again, seeming more desperate. "Calm down, dear." Wight said, trying to seem more welcoming "The man you're looking for isn't far off, you see. Amon has went off in that direction." Wight said, pointing at the direction Amon left off to. "Thank you!" Erza said, bowing her head to Wight in gratitude. She noticed the injuries on Arachno's legs again, fearing they could have been by Amon. She continued chasing after Amon, leaving the scene in a hurry. "Ah, how wonderful..." Wight said, seemingly wiping a tear off "Amon made some friends. Isn't that wonderful, Arachno?". "Why...?" Arachno gritted his teeth in anger "What does an idiot like him have to offer?". "Exactly that." Wight replied "Amon is an idiot. But his idiocy is genuine and pure. If he wants to, he can be kind, and it would be genuine and true." He explained to Arachno, grabbing his glasses from the ground, wiping them clean, and putting them back on Arachno's face "Why do you think Algea is alive today?". Amon climbed onto the top of a rooftop, stopping midway in his hunt for Scavenger, noticing his bandages only kept getting more loose and unsafe. He grunted, starting to get annoyed. He wrapped his finger around one loose bandage, being rather hesitant on pulling. Amon pulled, the bandages loosening, but stopping before they could be loosened any further or fall off "...Gram, Lucadra, are you there...?" Amon called the two, with no reply still "Are you not talking to me, or...?". "Amon!" Erza's scream caught Amon's attention, causing him to turn around in a startled shock. She stopped, catching her breathe "Good, I found you..." She said, smiling in relief "I was...I was getting worried, whew." Erza straightened herself "Are you alright? Cold? I got another rain coat you can wear!" She said, requip summoning an extra rain coat into her arms "Here, you can have it.". Amon's expression returned to indifference, before speaking "Why are you here?" He simply asked, without a hint of malice or any cold shoulder. "Eh?" Erza seemed confused at first "Ah, you just ran off! I thought something happened, so I came chasing to get you back.". "..." Amon tilted his head, seemingly in confusion, raising his arm next to his mouth, covering it in a position of thought "Well, I'm fine. You can go back." Amon said, turning his back to Erza. "What are you going to do?" Erza asked Amon, her tone being much more serious. "...Well, no use in lying. Assuming you saw Arachno, anyway.". "I did.". "Right." Amon said "I, uh...No real way to sugarcoat it, so...I'm going to...go and vent out some aggression on Scavenger and...maybe Wight too...". "You're going down a scary road, Amon." Erza said to Amon "I hope you know that.". "I'm aware." Amon replied "Are you going to stop me, Erza?". "I am." Erza replied confidently "Amon, you don't need to worry yourself over this. It's just revenge. Come on, let's go home." Erza smiled towards Amon, extending her hand to him. "...Erza." Amon put his hand on his shoulder, rubbing it "Do you think walking away is easy right now...?" He placed his hand on his chest "I feel..." He hit his chest with a clenched fist, almost as if trying to push something out "I feel...like I have a...heavy stone stuck...in my ribcage, crushing my heart." Amon suddenly clutched his chest with his fingers, pulling on the bandages, his face showing clear aggression and frustration "I can't be calm. I tried to rest on the bed, but seeing Takeko next to me...and her face...only felt heavier a toll on me. Do you know what that's like?" Amon asked Erza "People I care for, just to save me, got hurt. Again. This isn't the first time. She saved me from the same enemy twice, but came out less than favourable this time...". "...I have an idea." Erza replied "When I was younger..." Erza rolled up the hair bangs covering her right eye "I lost this eye, at the hands of people who held children and elderly as slaves to build a tower for some...entity they believed it. I won't say what happened to you is identical, but I can get an idea.". "You...are really hard to deal with." Amon said, still clutching his chest "...I'm sorry. Right now, you can't stop me. I'm going down this road of a demon, and I'm going to clear this stone off my chest. I have no choice.". "Don't say that." Erza said to Amon "You have a choice. I am giving it to you.". "I have unfinished buisness here.". "It can be left unfinished then. It's pointless to go after them.". "I won't be at ease until then.". "There are other ways!". "Well I don't know any other ways!" Amon snapped, tearing the bandages off his body in anger, exposing his scars on his chest "I don't know how to deal with turmoil! I'm an idiot who never faced his problems and just ran or fought them! I needed someone to tell me what to do, just so I can figure out what to do with my life! Nothing I ever did was of my own choice, so much as something I was talked into! I'm just some fucking puppet who can't make his own decisions! Who was born into this life of misfortune and hate!". "Enough!" Erza shouted at Amon, her expression brimming with anger and resentment "What you're saying is simply that! Unreasonable! No one is born evil or good! Neither is forced on you! Everyone's choices lead to what path they take! Evil is a choice! Good is a choice! And right now, you can make the choice to be a villain, a monster, or go home! No one is forcing you to take only one path! No one but yourself!" Erza finished her rant, beginning to pant after stressing her throat. "..." Amon's expression went back to neutrality, his body calming down "Too bad that those words mean nothing to me." Amon replied, causing Erza to change from anger to fear and sadness at his response "There is no good; there is only us." Amon said, beginning to walk towards Erza "There is no evil; only the enemy. And..." Suddenly, he teleported infront of Erza, the two being face to face "Justice isn't real; it's just our actions we take in a form of response to what happens to us.". "You're going to force my hand." Erza said to Amon, glaring at him with serious intent to fight. "Then...try and stop me, Erza Scarlet." Amon replied, almost as if challenging her. The Knight and Demon "If you need to vent out your aggression to stop this crusade, then I'll be your opponent." Erza said, requipping her Heart Kreuz armor for the first time in years, the wonderful clear silver metal becoming washed with the rain drops "Not that I'm going to let you continue even if you refuse.". "Why bother with me to begin with?" Amon asked Erza, looking frustrated "We've known one another for about a week at best. You know where your friends are, you don't need me to find them. What do I have to offer you anymore?". "Do you genuinely believe all I see you as is a guide to my friends?" Erza seemed to be almost hurt by his statement "I've decided, since you gave me hope again and have lost yours, I will be the one who re-ignites your hope." Erza declared, summoning a sword in her hand, a plain broadsword "Even if it means beating it into you.". "Hope is a funny thing..." Amon said, taking a step back, his sleeves tearing off as demonic armanents of black blood formed on his arms, forming claws on his fingers and spikes on his elbows "I never knew you could get it from being pummeled.". "Only if you refuse to listen to words with so much stubbornness." Erza replied. Without saying a word in return, Amon teleported infront of Erza, swinging his arm down onto her, as she blocked with her sword, using only her left arm to hold onto it, as the enusing clash erupted a shockwave that shook the building's foundation they stood up, loosening bricks and beams holding it together, nearly collapsing it "Holding back on me...?" Erza asked Amon in an almost taunting manner, noticing his strike didn't hold much strength behind it. "Maybe it was just to get an idea." Amon said, cocking his free arm back, clenching his hand into a fist. Erza deflected Amon's arm away, placing her sword down to her waist, holding the hilt with both her hands. A dark aura surrounded Amon's arm, the destructive energy of Trapezohedron, as he swung his arm forth at Erza, the latter swinging with great force as well, the following collision releasing a concussive blast that sent Erza flying through the building and into the streets, her sword corroding from darkness gnawing on the metal. Erza's feet stopped her midway, leaving a trail on the pavement. She tossed the broken sword aside, clapping her hands together, a flaming sword materializing from inbetween them as her entire person was engulfed in a fireball, revealing the Fire Empress Armor, vaguely dragonic with wings, but also distinct with its flame-like decorations and bright orange and blue colouring, mixed with black, her aura becoming heated and fiery, sparks of fire coming and going around her. Rain above and around her dried before it could hit her, soon drying her as well, creating a sort of barrier of heat that prevented all moisture from touching her, as well as growing steam from her body and surrounding. Amon looked down from atop the rooftop, tearing off the blazer from his body, accidentally removing more bandages off his body. He grunted, the exposed scars soon becoming covered by more hardened black blood, becoming more and more like the scales of a demon growing and infesting his body. Amon stepped on the edge of the roof, leaning forward, kicking against the edges to shoot forward at Erza. Erza swung her sword, sending a stream of flames towards him, but it only serves to burn off the remaining bandages and just barely burning his flesh, doing little to deter him, resulting in the two once against colliding. Erza held her sword against Amon's arm "Flamberge." Erza uttered, her fiery blade extending in a stream of flames, pushing Amon back, as the fire's temperature's rose, drying Amon of the rain as well. The moment it dug deeper through the hardened Black Blood, Amon teleported a distance away from Erza, causing her momentum to go forward and strike the ground, the extreme heat melting the pavement and drying it subsequently. "Did I find a weakness? Is it fire?" Erza said, holding up her sword once more, before noticing the black blood seeped through Amon's scars, covering his upper body and neck with hardened black blood, soon forming a skeletal mask on the lower half of his face. "I need to think of a different approach..." Amon said, growing spikes around his arms. "...You don't have to hide those scars." Erza said to Amon, stabbing her sword into the ground "I understand the pain and what they remind you of, but they're only stigmas if you let them be.". "...Keh." Amon pulled out one of the spikes, holding it like a spear "Easier said than done." Amon rushed at Erza, only to be interrupted by a flaming tower erupting beneath him, fired from the tip of Erza's sword and travelling through the earth. The black spear shoot through the flaming tower, forcing Erza to release her sword, keeping the flaming tower going but dodging the spear, which tore through the concrete buildings like they were wet paper. Erza quickly got back up, extending her hand to the sword hilt. However, Amon grabbed it, pulling the sword out of the ground, raising it upwards, the fire becoming pitch black with the aura of Trapezohedron, black blood bonding it with his hand "...!" Erza stomped her foot, planting it firmly in the ground, as Amon swung downwards at her. An array of floating swords halted Amon's attack, a brilliant, glimmering silver armor, akin to a dress, with four metallic wings that seemed like smooth swords all placed together in a beautiful frame, and a tiara-esque band around Erza's head with wings on the sides and a choker materialized "Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza declared, summoning a multitude of swords around Amon. "Blumeblatt!" Erza declared, clutching the two swords held in each hand, slashing at Amon, only to have him teleported out of the way and return to the same spot, turning around and swinging the sword, only for a multitude of swords to rush at him from behind, striking him and just barely grazing through his demonic hide. "Urgh...!" Erza positioned herself once more, surrounding herself with swords "That black armor is sturdy...But not absolute. I managed to cut through it, and he noticed. But was it the heat that helped? The prolonged clash?" Erza thought to herself trying to deduce a way around Amon's defenses. As Amon stood back up, he ignored, or seemingly didn't notice, the swords that remained stuck on his back. He began walking towards Erza as the rain only poured harder "Wait...of course!" An idea came to mind, as Erza rushed at armor, discarding her armor in favor of her Heart Kreuz armor, keeping a pair of swords in her hands "Amon!" She exclaimed, leaping towards him, lunging both swords at him with full force "I will defeat you and bring you back!". Amon's eyes lit up, showing intense emotion after Erza's declaration, spreading her arms apart. He timed himself, clapping both hands together, crashing the two blades together and shattering them to pieces, as Erza landed infront of him. However, she didn't stop or seem distraught, but tackled Amon, making him budged a few inches back. An electric spark appeared, as Amon's eyes widened in horror. It seemed as though Erza was preparing to summon her Lightning Empress Armor, using the fact both are drenched from the rain to amplify its effects. But she didn't. She stopped, as Amon's heart beat raced, seemingly in such shock that he couldn't move. Erza stepped away from Amon, panting and shaking at the realization of what she was about to do, staring at Amon's own horrified expression and shaking body "...Amon...I'm sorry, I didn't intend to!" She frantically apologized, realizing she was only about to subject him to a recollection of his still fresh trauma "Please, we don't have to fight any longer. It's just a foolish scuffle.". "...Why...?" The demon hide surrounding Amon began to collapse, breaking apart into dust "Why do you care so much for me? I'm just some...lowlife criminal, demon and monster. What gives you so much...faith in me?". "I already answered that." Erza replied "I can tell every ounce of what you say is true and genuine. You don't know how to lie. Even when you tried to, it was awful." She said with a smile, recollecting the brief time they spent together. Amon simply gawked at Erza, soon covering his eyes with his hands, sighing "I can't deal with you..." Amon said, the demon hide returning to his body in full force, this time covering him entirely, giving him a complete devilish form "Do I have to actually try and hurt you?" Amon clenched his fist, breaking the hilt of the sword in anger "Why won't you stay back!" He angrily charged at Erza, at which she requipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor again, a series of swords forming in a shielding formation infront of Amon. "Chain Shield!" Erza declared, preparing to initiate her next attack. However, it was cut short when Amon broke through the swords, breaking them apart by charging through them, tackling Erza, but she blocked with her own two swords in response. The two tried pushing each other, their feet being dug into the ground "Amon...!" Erza said, struggling to speak while being pushed back by Amon "I will ask of you one more time...Stop!". "..." Amon stomped his foot, firmly planting it into the ground. His eyes sunk into the depths of his demonic mask's darkness, as only a deep red glow was seen from his eyes and mouth "Grr..." A growling built up in Amon's throat, climaxing in a point blank roar, the intensity of it causing a dome of deflected water to appear around the two, before cocked his arm back, punching Erza's swords, sending her through the buildings. Erza rushed out of the building, swinging at Amon. The first sword broke by Amon deflecting his arm against it, while the other one was thrusted at him, breaking against his body "That body is...!" Amon cut off Erza, grabbing her head, and throwing her into the building on the other side of the building. Amon growled, hunching over like some beast, the aura around his body becoming heavy like smoke, reddening. His placed his hand on the ground, beginning to walk like an animal on all four. "Grrr..." Amon growled, his body contorting to better fit the form of an animal "Gragh...". "Amon..." Erza walked out of the rubble, requipping her Purgatory Armor, the spikes potruding from her body, spinning her club with one hand above her head and stabbing it into the ground "Are you going to lose yourself now?". Amon stopped, scratching the ground with his claws, preparing to charge, his arms contorting and becoming bestial, the demonic shell infusing itself with his flesh "Erza..." He muttered, squinting his eyes, the glow from them only increasing. He stomped his hand as he charged at her. "I am stopping you here!" Erza charged at Amon as well, the two clashing. Amon bit the club, his fangs digging into it, cracks began to spread from his bite marks "Call yourself a demon, that's fine!" Erza struck Amon in the stomach with one arm, keeping her grip on the club's handle. She began raising Amon above the ground, and with her strength, smashed him into the ground, requipping into a golden bronze armor with a large spear, stabbing it into Amon's stomach, but failing to break through his tough shell "Drill!". A tower of dust was seen from afar, a tremor being felt by the entire city. The building in the city, by a modicum, sunk into the ground, unnoticed unless an expert were to check, with little actual impact on the people who live in it. Erza panted, her spear broke through Amon's shell, the cracks spreading across his body, the gruesome contortions on his body disappearing, returning him to normal. The shell broke, freeing out Amon's human form, still conscious but not moving. In relief, Erza fall on her knees, returning to her Heart Kreuz Armor "You are a demon, but...just "demon" isn't enough for me to hate you.". "..." Amon didn't reply, just staring at the sky as the rain continued to pour down "I remember every face you know..." Amon said to Erza "Every person I ever killed. I remember their voices, and faces, and they never leave me. No matter how much I try and pretend I'm over everything I've done here...I can't..." Amon sat up, staring at Erza "Knowing that I killed so many people, and am still haunted by their ghosts, can you still call me someone worth being 'friend'? Your friend?". "No." Erza replied "If you keep blaming yourself for everything, you'll keep everyone away from you." She stood up, walking up to Amon, stretching her hand to him to help "I'm willing to accept you, because you don't relish in those ghosts.". Amon gazed at Erza, and then her hand, reluctantly extending his hand to her, before she grabbed his wrist, pulling him and helping him stand up. She snapped her fingers, requipping a waiter's top to him, complete with a white undershirt, a black vest, and a neatly tied bowtie on his shirt collar, complete with rolled up sleeves that Erza was quick to pull back for him, covering his scars "This is the only thing I have that's your size, haha..." Erza said, giggling, before fixing Amon's tie "There, now you look dapper.". "...God, I feel like an asshole." Amon said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He avoided meeting eyes, looking away "You didn't...really mean that, did you?". "Of course I did." Erza answered confidently "I'm not someone who lies about these kinds of things! What do you take me for?". "I..." Amon sighed, looking at Erza face to face, trying to keep up his focus on her, before breaking his composure, blushing and covering his face in embarassment "I don't deserve your kindnes...". Erza patted Amon on his back, comforting him "There, there. We all have something we look back at and regret." She said. An umbrella popped above the two, held by Racer, who stood inbetween them "You two are going to catch a cold at this rate." He said, being serious as always. "Ah, thank you." Erza said, taking the umbrella from Racer "Where are the others?". "Catching up. I was supposed to chase you, but I followed that Hawk fellow. Or Scavenger, whichever his name is." Racer said. "What about him?" Amon asked. "Amon..." Erza said "Don't worry about him. I'm more worried about this ongoing conflict.". "I think he's a bigger problem." Racer said "I chased him and...well...I think it's best I take you to him.". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice